


The Sacrifice

by Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mental Anguish, Pseudo-Incest, Rescue Missions, Self-Sacrifice, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: What lengths will Vincent go through to save Tseng and his subordinate from the Remnants after his true emotions are reconciled about the Commander of the TURKS?





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/gifts).



> Story is based on a picture of a unwilling Vincent/the Remnants. Cannot see a name on picture to credit so picture will not be posted. Story is dedicated to my friend Sid who challenged me to write it. If you do want to see what picture the idea was based from, email me. Thank and hopefully you will enjoy as well.

Shinra hadn’t known when to leave well enough alone. It wasn’t his employers fault that they still now sought out that in which they had no business seeking.

He’d rather shoot and then burn, in that order, anything that remained of that foul creature Jenova and her ilk. The thought of Sephiroth caused a discomforted pain deep within him from bellied emotions. The memory of a very white-hot pain where Masamune had been lodged straight through him was very acute and terrifying. It also made him miss, no long to just see another again.

At the temple of the Ancients, an unlikely savior had conceded to lag behind at the pleas of the flower girl Aerith to save his miserably short life that was passing before his eyes.   
It had less to do with her worried insistence and more to do with the man wanting to care for him some strange notion, one later he’d make it his knowledge to find out.

He'd been bandged and cured as much as possible and sent back to his fellow Turks to receive care needed to heal the rest of the way.   
The others had known who cared for him simply by the familiar vermilion swath wrapped around his mind-section that had always served as a messy head wrap for the other man.

From then on, despite them travelling their different goals , their circles ran close. Either his Turks were sent to “recon” the group but not interfere or he would wake from his healing slumber occasionally to the feeling of eyes had lingered on his form as he slept. Soon, after healing, he took over those recon missions mysteriously; Rufus and the others knowing it was below his pay grade.

All knew it was for a alternative reason. Those closest knew who he sought when he went.

Those eyes always sought him out no matter how honed his own skills were. Nonetheless, having a mediocre amount of power to go as he willed under the guise of field missions allowed Tseng to be inquisitive as to why he’d been saved. He had gotten the others attention obviously and relationship of sorts had formed. Several “missions” allowed for questioning that gave way to honest, firm answers which birthed an infantile, nervous emotion neither was willing to acknowledge.

Well, that was before the first kiss between them two.

What ensued was raw, lust-filled passion that sprang from sudden emotions being unleashed from each individual’s hidden reservoirs that ran deeply in both men. The feel of it genuinely shook them with intensity. Gun-calloused hands groped here and there now under the same flowing red and cool leather directly onto soft yet scarred skin. Burning hot versus crisp cool pinpricks of a golden hued gauntlet caressed a mid section that had been pierced not so long ago under the material of stiff cotton. More of those damnable kisses and insistent touches spiraled into more clothing giving way. Skin to skin, mouth to mouth, and now body to body, their frozen stoicism melted all over each other from the heat of the moment.

They’d taken as much as they could from each other in gasps, pants, heated bites and nips to neck and chest, and scratches from rough holding while riding out euphoric feelings after meshing their bodies with each other. These odd tryst were beautiful though they couldn’t last.

The elder man became shrouded in guilt of past-and now new sins as he sat on the side of his sleeping bag converted to little more that a pad to accommodate them both. No matter what was said, bringing back those feelings that still burned deep in each other only served to exacerbate the issue. They were on two sides of the same coin, each thinking they were righteous in their cause. Some how, that unknown emotion had gotten in the way of what really mattered.

They could not, would not be until one or the other saw the reasoning of their respective sides.

With that last bitter thought in mind and gaping hole in heart bleeding anew, Vincent quickly cleaned and dressed, both now headed to where the Tseng’s transportation hid.

Every step was torture as the younger man drew closer to getting into the vehicle that would whisk him away, back to the obliviously poisoned city where he could pretended this meant nothing, that he was right and the elder man was wrong; why did he feel so confused then?

The elder watched him with anger, pain, and even pity in his carmine eyes showing brightly in his pale face made of stone. The last vision the younger saw briefly was of the elder man turning his broad, crimson colored back away from him, his long, unkempt hair moving along his back with the shake of his head in disappointment.   
What had he expected to happen? Did he really expect the Turk Commander to abandon his quaint but ignorant life to actually fight against something bigger than Shinra or even Gaia itself?   
No, of course not. Sex wasn’t a way to see the truth , just a animalistic, bodily response and nothing deeper Vincent thought to himself as he quickly dispersed into the forest. Why, then did hurt so badly though logic prevailed?

  
Tseng had no idea what to do with these awaken emotions. For Leviathan's sake, he’d had kept and washed the matching bandanna that matched his lover's current one, the same one used to save his life and kept at home as a memento... like some love sick teenager. As he lifted off still staring at where the other had been, he’d never been so torn in his convictions and loyalty before.

Their stances parted them for good this time.

Vincent continued on with his group of comrades and when they finally met their opponent, they were successful. Sephiroth had been annihilated and there was a meager amount of peace; Jenova’s legacy struck the Lifestream two years later in the form of a epidemic.

  
Rufus Shinra was staring his own mortality in the face. His body had been ravaged by the new disease, surely a cosmic joke on his behalf. He felt he certainly deserved it since Shinra was synonymous with Sephiroth, SOLIDER, human experimentation, and all other manner of unfriendly thoughts. Though he initially struggled, he’d made his peace. The people though of Edge…the large groups of orphaned children didn’t deserve to die this way.

With that urgency, the Turks were being sent back to the frozen wasteland of the Northern Continent to seek out viable remains of Jenova. Tseng had followed orders true to his nature and took his second in command, Reno and Elena, because she was the fledgling TURK. Reno had dropped them both inside the frozen wound.

This would be both Tseng's and Elena's ruination.

  
There had been unexpected “guest” awaiting them. What then proceeded was a nightmare to eclipse anything Sephiroth had ever done in his entire insanity driven crusade. True terror had manifested and began its torturous affairs on Elena and Tseng.

They'd called themselves Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. They were… Remnants, individualized personifications of that older nightmare and hurt that haunted Tseng.

Vincent was unable to settle down after the battle that ended his now known son. While tge others left to rebuild, to love, and grow, he simply felt like a relic that that would never move on. He had just begun to become more comfortable with the idea that his son's passing was for the best. Sephiroth had never had a chance. Vincent believed he’d made a genuine change for the world and had gotten his first wayward lover’s choices completely out of his heart like the festering sore it had been due to the fallout that had ultimately changed them both forever in terrible ways.  
  
Lucrecia would forever remain in a type of stasis, never to move on from the earthly plane into the Lifestream and Vincent would always bear mental and physical demons that lurked below his skin along with his unnatural longevity. He had moved on though, to the best of his abilities, choosing to remain in the silent beauty that was the Forgotten Forest, the resting place of Aerith.

He’d even allowed his feelings about those then unknown emotions to be named. He'd loved one of their enemies, loved Tseng, during their travels to the last battle. The thrill of those nights he’d snuck in to be by his side were...It invaluable.  
He’d missed him on a much deeper than even Lu. He didn’t know if it was their conversations or if it was just the raw lust that had caused it to blossom to something more, but always wished the other man would have come to grips of what was truly going on in their world.

It never happened and he had to make peace with it, though his demons had driven him crazy every since the night they’d gone their own paths. Many of nights he felt like pulling his hair, yelling at the top of his lungs at the emotional barrage and loss that was being broadcasted through him; he had been the one to openly welcome him in his already complicated life.

Vincent had been drawn back to that fateful night so many years ago. The sights, sounds, feelings and emotions, and even the smell of him…He ruminate on his continued abhorrence of his previous employer, but still remained drawn to one of their own.

He couldn’t stomach it. Tseng was still in employ of the corporation that had allowed that psychotic man Hojo to play God on people’s bodies and minds, effectively killing his would be family. He’d watched him from afar for some time after the battle, knowing they shared a great deal of the same mental scarring, even if Tseng wasn’t burdened with the experimentation.

Vincent watched as Tseng still hoped that his charge and President, Rufus Shinra, would change and for a time it seemed that was the case…until now. No one knew why Rufus was hunting for any of Jenova remains unless it was to try to seek a cure to this new blight, Geostigma, that had befallen   
the survivors of Midgar in the town established called of Edge. He was determined to find out. As he began to leave on his quest, he heard screams and voices.

  
The way Vincent had found them turned his stomach and hurt his heart though he thought those feelings had been resolved.

Once he’d had arrived, two of the Turks had been accosted and displayed bruises and cuts that profusely bled. The woman was actively being…violated in the worst possible way as he tried to immediately swoop down and save them both from these fiends.

Elena had been bound, her own issued, pressed coat and shirt used as a binding of sorts around her arms and hands trapping them. Her pants were shredded and what remained was down around her ankles, as were her underwear. Her short, boyish head of once soft blonde hair was dirty...marred with blood, dirt, and other fluids. Her face was being pressed against the raw and uneven foliage and things of the forest floor, grating it along her bare cheek as she was roughly taken from behind by the largest of the three monsters with aquamarine slit-pupil eyes and silvery hair…just like Sephiroth.

"Oh Gaia she feels so good!" the largest one grunted out as he continued to almost ram himself right through and out of her petite body. With all the visible cuts that bled, she also seemed to be bleeding...internally as well as a slow trail of blood traveled down a thin, yet well defined back of a thigh to drip onto the forest floor, acerbating her knees as well that appeared almost purple with bruising and bleeding even from the distance floor sat high in the moonlight- colored treetops. Thank the Goddess she’d passed out at this point and was not aware.

Tseng was no better.

He had a large gash across his hairline almost completely. His shirt was sticky with blood that was clotting and he too sported different levels of bruising along his arms that were visible from large torn areas of his coat and shirt below. His pants were also a sight, leaving him exposed to me and the cool night air.   
Tseng appeared to be in and out of consciousness.

There was a tall, effeminate one that slowly hovered around him, thinking to do the same as his… sibling. That one...he bothered Vincent the most with his looks, the one called “Yazoo” as the smaller, younger called out as he berated the two older ones by their names. It reminded him of that boy that couldn’t have been saved, his son they’d ended before in battle. Yazoo made his guilt flair just looking at him. He was almost too beautiful to be the demon Vincent knew him to be. He took Tseng in hand getting ready to start his own debauchery.

Seeing Tseng like this upset Vincent far more than what he would have thought. Vincent had always wanted him to return to him that much was true. He’d never wanted anything like this for him. He was aware that Elena was being raped within a inch of her now saddened life and Tseng was coming closer to that same outcome, though the state of his undress pointed to already had happened and this was just a repeat offense. He had to act.

The once stoic man was moaning in pain and genuine confused horror was in his glazed over eyes as his limited mobility was tested as tried to push that creature away. His pants, what was left, were ripped aside indicating the worst had already happened to him against Vincent’s wishes as fresh bruises bloomed on the other man’s upper thighs and legs…in hand formations.

Those were not the sounds Tseng was to make nor was what was Vincent’s to be touched in such a way. Everyone of his demons howled and raged within him. It made his mind swim with the sudden thought to kill so acutely, so violently.

  
His loyalty had served to be his downfall, just as Vincent lamented his own downfall.

That was the cause of Vincent’s own self depreciation and guilt, not Lucrecia. He could have done any number of things.

If he’d had left that woman alone and realized she was just as damaged as her future husband, the world would not have been wounded as deeply as he felt the guilt gnawing at his insides. Even if he had came back for his rightful son, even after the damage was done to him…he was strong enough, Hojo had saw that. Things may have been different.

He didn't have time for self pity; he was not Cloud Strife. Yes, that was his comrade, but age had a way of tempering you to the evils of the world and also what could and couldn't be changed or forgiven.

With little care, Vincent drew Death Penalty and shot at the one near Tseng as his stealth and strength knocked the larger one, Loz, off of Elena as gathered her up simultaneously. Loz howled in anger, confused as to what was going on and where his unwilling victim went. The others also shot up, taking notice of the clearing. They could feel him but not necessarily see him.

Incorporeal, he gathered Elena to his chest and near the entry of the Forgotten Forest, he laid her in a cave he’d frequented several times that was stocked with necessary items and Materia. He knew he had to get back to Tseng as they would now be that more wary and most likely be entrenched around him. He quickly healed Elena with a Restore to cease her bleeding from all areas on her body and as gently as possible, cleaned the blood he could see off her to take stock of any missed wounds. Once that done, he quickly covered her with wolf skins.

She didn't as much as stir. She had awakened but… her eyes had taken on a doll's glassy reflection. She neither blinked nor even registered my care. She was broken mentally and that was a shame truly. If she was strong, it would be possible for her to come back into herself...now she would just need to heal and focus on breathing. Vincent knew that feeling by heart. His old lover's husband had sought to break him with like tactics before as well with the power of control in this fashion.

Once satisfied that she would be fine and she was covered from the chill fully, Vincent set out for Tseng. His heart for once in a very long time gave a very uncomfortable lurch at the idea of having to see Tseng being in Elena's shoes moments ago. He didn’t think, given his new thoughts and feelings on the matter, he’d handle well.

He would murder them all with his demonic strength, claws, and gun alone.

Back in the treetops after taking in the scene below, they had indeed ensconced Tseng now like a traditional hostage. The younger and older “brother” bickered like children, as if Elena had been a toy that had been snatched away unjustly. The middle one still had machinations for Tseng, Vincent could see it in those irregular eyes.

He couldn’t go in guns blazing. Well, he could but in his anger he could end up hurting Tseng for which I would never forgive himself due to Chaos’s recklessness. They had been nothing, absolutely nothing to each other until Tseng came to his side, questioning why truly he’d saved him from before. From then his interest was piqued with the young man. Their conversations proved to be lengthy and fulfilling, though they both just talked “just enough”. They had hobbies and likes in common. He found he felt… something. When they took their status in their relationship to the next level, he’d simply thought Tseng was finally settling his “debt” for saving him, nothing more though he obliged him. Such practices were not above a Turk, to offer one’s body. Vincent knew that too, he’d done it once before. But Tseng kept returning to Vincent’s side, seeking his calm silence and affection despite the risk he took from Shinra and Cloud finding out. Tseng didn’t care and he did as he pleased under the guise of working… and it was so arousing. They suddenly realized they played a serious game, one that was for keeps only each had separate rules for it. Vincent chastised himself for his part and had been the one to walk away, trying to maintain his moral high horse. He knew, though, he was tainted from that moment on. The man brought out such a protective and domineering streak in him. He wanted to be the only one to see him lose himself in ecstasy, not these bisected parts of a truly twisted and lost soul.

He could take them by his strength, he was confident but still wary.

He dropped down again ready to take on the lot and his whole body froze.

The youngest one cackled like the mad man he was.

Vincent’s vermillion eyes flashed golden once after they landed on the mastered manipulate Materia a second too late, which was the cause of his immobility. Vincent swooned as the sheer anger swelled under his skin from Chaos. Chaos didn't like being controlled by Vincent and he surely was not for them having him under sway via the Planet’s lifeblood.

Tseng looked over at him with a host of emotions when noticed him: shock, elation that quickly cycled to confusion, then settled on a sad resignation. He gathered if Vincent wasn’t moving, something strong was preventing it. The three started to circle around him. Vincent could see it took a moment for Tseng to gather his thoughts, no doubt he had a concussion. His face remained stripped of his mask looking truly mournful for what he knew they would do to Vincent.

Vincent looked at Tseng, willing him to understand that whatever would happen, he’d would be fine, that he was made of "stockier stuff", as the Chief always would joke. It wasn't amusing at this time, not that his face reflected that fond thought anyways. He had a very real chance of now being violated again in his lifetime, by the remnants.

This would also be more poignant because of who was doing the act…the remnants of Sephiroth, fallen son from his cursed lover past.

"I see you were the one who took our little fun toy from Loz. Have you stepped up to replace her?" the one name Kadaj asked smirking. That damned smirk made him growl like a dangerous beast that was shackled.

"You will die trying or shortly afterwards, I assure you" Vincent said just as smoothly and just as serious.

Kadaj simply laughed as his silvery shoulder length hair feathered over one eye.   
Suddenly the laughter stopped and he looked at Vincent...really looked at him and what...who Vincent saw staring back made him wince despite himself.  
" I will make this interesting for you then. You let us have you or we make your comrade a smear, its not such a difficult decision to make is it?" he said with a smirk upon perfect, evil lips.

  
Vincent grunted and gnashed his teeth but could do little else as the manipulate spell held true.   
He could do this... for Tseng and Elena's behalf, take this last sin into his heart he thought.  
"How do I know I have your word?" Vincent said low and even, though his insides rolled from genuine fear and of the beast within him.

Vincent saw Tseng trying to sit up, to dissuade them from doing what they planned to do. It only ended with the middle one cuffing him in the head and knocking him further out of his senses and his resounding pained moan let Vincent know how hurtful it had been. Vincent knew why he fought for him. He knew what these "brothers" were, and what they were in relation to him.

"Oh sir, you have my word and bond that you all can leave without us chasing you down if you do this one act for us. Let's just say I have some...very interesting memories and I have a feeling this will hurt you more than fighting you ever would" he said sudden so close, Vincent could feel his breath on his cheek.

Unfortunately that was not all he felt. A warm tongue from the middle one made its way along his neck and behind his ear, the larger one beginning to nibble at his ear lobe.

Vincent shuddered and was becoming nauseated.   
He could do this...he had to do this.

Though he shook his head yes, his demons reach a crescendo in his mind of howls and screams of aversion and anger. Vincent shook with the power of it.

His shirt was immediately attacked and opened with such force, the buckles strained against the violent tugs. His cowl has been unceremoniously torn from him from the one behind him. Had he been any other man, he’d been asphyxiated by a crushed larynx instead of the severe bruise that would be little more than nothing tomorrow… tomorrow, would any of them see it truly? He had to try. He knew his power have been enough but they had cowardly disabled him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the youngest one clawing at his chest, leaving red rivulets where he’d scratched down pale, muscular planes while taking one of his nipples into his mouth where he sucked the nub and bit at it until it bled. Vincent grunted uncomfortably as now the other nipple was treated to the same behavior.

They'd stripped him to his pants now and even those had been forced open and pushed down his slender hips where they precariously stayed on by sheer will as soft, short dark hair leading to his genitals trailed down from his navel laid bare to the eye.

The middle one began worrying his pulse point on his neck with his sharper than normal teeth, sucking and biting as he went along. Vincent gasped at the treatment and as soon as his mouth was readily available, the larger, eldest one tipped his head back sharply by his hair and plunged his tongue in his awaiting mouth.

This was wrong. This was so wrong but he could and would withstand this.

Despite being immobile otherwise, the sensations, regardless of who was giving it to him, caused his body to respond against his wishes, against his demons wishes. His mind was full of sheer anger and it made his temple throb in pain. He was going to throw up and this monster…this “Loz” was all but suffocating him with his tongue in his mouth. He somehow willed enough control to bite the thick muscle, causing the brute to howl in pain and simultaneously punch him in the back of the head, causing the migraine he had to come to a fever pitch along with his nausea.

Vincent vomited to the side. He realized at this point that his pants were gone and the youngest was gazing hungrily at his manhood.

“Oh, look!”, Kadaj exclaimed, “you do enjoy our advances” he said in a child like glee as Vincent lay half erect at his apex. He rolled his eyes and closed them to this, knowing he was finding no joy in this act at all. All at once he was moving. Correction, the youngest was controlling his movement as he noticed the eldest had laid down and was facing away not too far from the now awake Tseng.

Though he fought it still, he noticed he was being driven to sit on top the largest brute’s lap, who was now also naked. With him in this position…no, NO! There would be no way for Vincent not to see Tseng and no way for Tseng not to see his shame as it played out. He growled and grit his teeth, but other than that, his movements were not his own. As he panicked about this position, another’s warm chest was placed against his back. He’d forgotten about the one that he truly loathed upon sight-Yazoo.

“Brother, can we not all enjoy him at the same time? He is quite lovely.” The middle one had said entirely too close to his ear in a soft tenor. Vincent had another wave of cold chills down his back. The youngest of them clapped in terrible, childish glee, though the look he gave Vincent was all adult.

“By all means dear brother. You two may use his body as you see fit. I will use his mouth” he said as his eyes narrowed and his mouth held a maniacal smirk.

Tseng had heard them, though he surmised he had a concussion as it was all quite hard to follow or hear. What he’d heard disturbed him deeply. He had also gathered they were either rejects of the Project S or something more nefarious. They meant to abuse Vincent’s whole body. He hadn’t seen Vincent since that singular night when they parted ways, now he sat before him posed to be raped before his very eyes. Yes, the middle one had violated him but it hadn’t been near as detrimental as taking on two at a time and he was more than worried they would not prepare him or even spit lubricate out of courtesy.

They meant to make him bleed possibly, to suffer as the man’s neck, chest, and mouth now reflected their previous violence. Tseng knew he was hopeless and helpless. His fingers had been broken so he could not use his gun. He wished he were dead now so he would not have to see the one he cared for violated. All he could do was either look on or shut his eyes to his lover's pain due to his own shame.

“Brother, please, I can’t wait anymore!” Loz exclaimed as he writhe under Vincent. He surprisingly shoved three of his large, long fingers into Vincent’s mouth causing him to gag slightly.  
“Lick them well since I don’t have lube for you, unless you like pain and bleeding. Makes no difference to me” he said smirking just as the other one did.

Vincent allowed the fingers to remain unbitten in his cavern, as was his first inclination. He laved his tongue around the fingers to get as much lubrication as possible on them as Loz was not a small man. Kadaj looked on in mild interest as he began jacking Vincent off, causing him to harden again after losing his slight erection.

After a time, Loz ripped his fingers out, almost cutting them on Vincent’s eye teeth in the process. He quickly located Vincent’s entry and slammed a thick finger within the man. The response was instant, and painful.   
Vincent stiffened more than the abnormal freeze of his muscles, clenching his teeth so hard to stave away a scream. The finger wriggled inside the tender area carelessly as Vincent clenched internally too. Shortly the second finger joined with the first and in its haphazard movements, it accidentally rubbed over Vincent’s prostate causing the muscles to relax and the man to involuntarily let off a pained pleasured moan. Vincent hated it but he was strong. He would endure. He had to. His migraine had tapered but his mind was still a blur of emotions, thoughts, and scenes. Vincent began wavering, the splinters in his psyche trying to grow. These “men” were all Sephiroth. He couldn’t tell how he knew but heavy hints had been dropped by the youngest, and then there were their looks…he was losing himself. The idea that his own twisted son would want to have a incestuous relation as a token pity prize from him because of his end was causing him to break inside.

Maybe…maybe he wasn’t strong enough. Maybe it would be all for naught no matter what was said Vincent lamented to himself. He just couldn’t…not knowing who try violated him. His eyes began to tear up for the first time in many, many years in frustrating hopelessness.

As if wishing to help, his demons one by one began recalling his sexual encounters…with Tseng.

When the third finger had came and gone, stretching him satisfactorily, his mind was in a theater of sorts far removed from the here and now. Though his eyes were opened, he only saw visions and felt the emotions tied to the memories of Tseng under him or within him. By now, with no help from Kadaj, he was fully aroused though the youngest thought it was due to his efforts.

As Loz’s manhood was seated into him, he did genuinely moan in abandon as all he could see and feel was Tseng and no one else. A pace was set and before long he was bounced on the firm lap and grinding into each other. Even as Loz slowed so that Kadaj's prick could slide into his unwilling, hot mouth and Yazoo slightly bent Vincent forward to also stretch him beyond his capacity along his brother’s flesh inside him, certain he would bleed, he only felt the warm rush of lust and wanton emotions from time with Tseng. Even as they all four moved together, faster, harder, demanding , to the left of Kadaj’s thigh he could lock his one unimpeded red blazing eye onto the one he could say was lending him strength to not lose himself. Though Tseng looked truly guilty and saddened, he loved Tseng and would in his debt forever for just instilling that emotion into him.

Even as he heard the evil hell spawn say sensually “Come for me…Father” in a way to harm him further mentally as he violently used his mouth and throat, it was Tseng’s name he called when he climaxed against his will from these foreign bodies.   
  
The youngest one backhanded his face because in the end, he was not successful in breaking him, a severe sneer stole across his angelic face in righteous hate and anger and defeat. It didn’t matter because despite it all, Tseng was all he’d felt and saw, even as he began blacking out, he heard the concerned shout of his name coming from his…love.

When he woke he found he was left alone with Tseng not far off, and was sullied from head to toe, battered and bruised. He slowly stretched stiff limbs, feeling as his unnatural healing worked even as he lay there nude. After a particular nasty stitch resolved in his back and side, he slowly rolled to his side to glance at Tseng.

Tseng looked as terrible as he did but it was the guilt Vincent saw so clearly in the other man’s eyes. He looked haunted. He knew why but it wasn’t his fault, those abominations were no one’s fault but Hojo. It was strange, how regardless of what had ultimately happened, he was able to be…at peace. His demons had in the end helped him, despite that being abnormal behavior for them as they are usually quite antagonistic, in the end they helped him stay mentally and emotionally strong no doubt for the upcoming battle ahead.

Vincent gathered himself and rose to his full height. The damage inflicted to his chest, neck, and backside were nothing but now dried blood tracks...and other things. He moved to gather Tseng up so he could care for them both, uncaring of his nudity, and Tseng startled badly at his touch as if Vincent burned him, even went to push away.  
Vincent was concerned but he also knew the other man blamed himself for his raping. He reached for him again and Tseng sagged heavily against him, his mind unable comprehend Vincent being able to just…move on from that. Vincent was not completely unscathed but he had had immense help in his realization and acceptance of Tseng as his love. It gave him something to channel, to truly focus on in his darkest of times. Vincent took them to a naturally occurring spring to cleanse them both, seek clothing he’d left there close by, and tend to everyone’s wounds more thoroughly.

After a great whoosh of air leaving him, Tseng tried to rationalize what had occurred. Vincent took over and just…talked to him like he’d done beforehand in times past. He told him the bargain he’d made for Tseng’s and Elena’s safety, and no, it wasn’t his fault. He then became quiet which irked Tseng. He needed something anything more. Vincent started again and told him of his assistance in saving his mind. He also said without permeable that he loved him and had since that night.

Tseng sat a moment in shocked silence. He thought he was alone all this time about his emotions. He wasn’t good at them but he knew this one emotion was real and pure, something neither had had a lot of in life…something pure.

Spare clothing back on Vincent’s body from a satchel kept by the spring area and Vincent carried Tseng to the cave. Once there Materia cured at the Restore level to heal both of them and again on the sleeping Elena. Sleep that wasn’t fretful was a good sign that Elena might make it with some counseling. Tseng was looking much better too, in focusing and coloring, the scars and cuts completely healed. Clothing was procured for both so the rest of the Turks could gather them up.

On the second day, Reno could be reached via PHS that were spared and came to take them back. Reno assisted a still traumatized Elena into the copter. As Tseng headed there to board, he stopped suddenly.

He looked again upon Vincent with his cool neutral face but his words were fiery coals that struck Vincent.

“I can never repay you for this in lifetime and I am forever in your debt. I assure you, Rufus is not Shinra Sr. all over again. He seeks a cure if he can for the embattled people. Elena and I will not…I will not waste such truly selfless deed you did today. We shall mend as you must too. Seek your friends for support, they are a good group. Seek me as well. Above all else, I will never hide from you ever again. I will always be yours for as long as you’ll have me. I suppose that should be second thing your friends know, that you are officially taken. Sorry I am a Turk Commander, bear with me a little longer and hopefully for both of us, Turks will mean something positive one day, to all. Also…I love you.”

It was the most Tseng had ever said but the message was clear. His sacrifice on all accounts hadn’t been a waste.

Tseng smiled so beautifully and genuinely Vincent has no choice but do the same and grab him and kiss him before he left again, even temporary. Reno glanced back with a whistle at the that was ignored by both parties. They’d be alright, eventually but they’d have each other during the healing process.

The helicopter was gone now and Vincent sat comfortable silence in the embrace of the tree limbs, Chaos murmuring approval of the “serious one”. Just as he allowed himself to still yet forgive his twisted child yet again, a familiar rumble from Fenrir was heard coming in the distance.

 

 

 

 


End file.
